Harry Potter y el inicio de la gran guerra
by SOLIDbonez
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione,Ginny,Luna y Neville SE ENFRASCAN EN VARIAS AVENTURAS PARA LIBRAR AL MUNDO MAGICO DE VOLDEMORT
1. MMM VACACIONES

MMM…VACACIONES

Era un día hermoso a pesar de que aquel día todos decían adiós a un gran mago, y sin tener temor creo que el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Había mucha gente que Harry y sus amigos apenas conocían de vista y otras mucho mas que en su vida habían visto.

Harry estaba junto con Ron en la estación de Hogsmade que los llevaría finalmente a sus hogares, cuando estaba llegando el tan conocido expreso escarlata llegaron Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Neville.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Ron

-Es que no encontrábamos a Luna y Neville-repuso Ginny

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí podemos subir al tren-

-Esta bien vamos-dijo Hermione

Como era tradición nuestros amigos se situaron en el ultimo vagón en el que Ron reto a Neville en una partida de snap explosivo .

-Estoy preocupada por Harry, Hermione-por fin dijo Ginny, que había estado todo el trayecto callada-Es que míralo, esta ahí y a pesar de eso no lo parece , me enfurece saber que el esta preocupado por algo y no lo puedo ayudar-refunfuño Ginny

Y es que Harry estaba apoyado con la cara en el cristal, viendo el paisaje , pero parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. El guardapelo, la serpiente, la copa, algo de Ravenclaw o algo de Gryffindor, es, lo que se repetía en la cabeza de Harry una y otra vez .

-Harry¿estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupada Ginny , pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿Harry?-volvió a tratar pero nada, así que se levanto y se sentó a un lado del muchacho y lo abrazo-Harry ¿estas bien?-es que justo en el momento en que Ginny lo abrazo, este rompió a llorar, asustándola

-¿Por qué tuvo que morir?-dijo entre sollozos Harry, mientras Ginny acariciaba su pelo de una manera tan tierna que daba pena verlos¿porque nunca podrían ser felices se preguntaban sus amigos?-¡Había tanto que no conocía de el!-continuo Harry-¡Nunca supe como venció a Grindewald!¡Ni cuales son los doce usos de la sangre de dragón!-

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo libros sobre eso-interrumpió Hermione, con lo cual todos se le quedaron mirando-Y por cierto¿como les va a Harry y a ti Ginny?-inquirió Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, nos va-respondió esta

-¡QUE!

-Si es que terminamos después de terminar el funeral de Dumbledore-dijo con naturalidad Ginny.

-¿Y por que?-quiso saber Luna.

-¡Porque no quería que nada le pasara a la persona que mas he amado en el mundo!-respondió Harry que había dejado de llorar-Si Voldemort se entera-Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny soltaron un grito al oír el nombre-no se que sea capaz de hacerle-siguió Harry.

-PERO YA TE DIJE QUE A MI ¡NO ME IMPORTA!-respondió gritando la pelirroja

-Pero a mi si-dijo casi hipando Harry-no quiero que nada…-pero fue interrumpido

-Harry todos estamos en peligro mortal, todos podremos morir en cualquier minuto y estoy segura que Dumbledore daría todo por que fueras feliz.

-Ya lo dio-respondió este.

-El quería que en el mundo hubiera mas amor-continuo Hermione como si no la hubieran interrumpido- estoy segura que los dos se aman mucho y también recuerda que el amor es el poder que te ayudara a vencer a Voldemort-otro grito por parte de los presentes-Y por cierto deben de dejar de tener miedo al nombre –dijo esta.

-Para ti es fácil ya que eres de familia muggle-replico Ron –Nosotros crecimos temiendo a su nombre y sus acciones-dijo señalándose

-Pero es estupido, vamos dilo por mi-dijo Hermione y poniendo una cara de niña buena y que quiere un capricho

-Bueno por ti-respondió Ron-Volde…. Voldem…Voldemort-dijo Ron jadeando-Voldemort-volvió a repetir-¡chicos ya perdí el miedo!, ahora van ustedes –dijo señalando a Ginny , Luna y Neville.

-Voldemort-dijo al instante Ginny y Harry no pudo evitar pensar-esa es mi chica, pero que digo si ya no lo es-

El resto del camino fue tranquilo ya todos decían el nombre de Voldemort y le iban perdiendo el miedo poco a poco, Ginny y Harry seguían abrazados y mirándose los ojos cuando llegaron a King Cross.

Harry como buen caballero bajo el baúl de Ginny, Ron el de Hermione y Neville el de Luna y se acercaron a los Weasleys, que los estaban esperando, y el señor Weasley vio a Harry y a Ginny agarrados de la mano y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Chicos como han estado-dijo la señora Weasley besando y abrazando a todos-Los espero el día de la boda en la Madrigera, ustedes también-dijo señalando a Neville y Luna-Y no quiero excusas , Harry nosotros iremos por ti, no te preocupes cuando cumplas 17 –dijo y abrazo a Harry .

-Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo?-Pregunto el señor Weasley y lo llevo a un lugar apartado para que no los oyeran-Sabes, me alegro de que salgas con Ginny sabes que eres de la familia…

-Señor Weasley…

-Arthur, por favor Harry, espero que sean felices y me alegro por ustedes…

-Arthur-

-Si Harry-

-Ginny y yo terminamos porque pienso que si esta conmigo Voldemort la matara y tengo miedo de que ustedes, mi familia me culpe-

-Harry, nosotros nunca te culparemos por algo así , y me alegro de que nos consideres tu familia , pero piensa, que no es mejor ser feliz y morir , que no haber sido feliz y morir, Harry esto me lo dijeron tus padres, que al enterarse de la profecía no quisieron que Dumbledore te llevara a otra parte para cuidarte ya que si ellos debían morir querían haber disfrutado su vida, piénsalo-dijo el señor Weasley y se alejo

-Arthur- lo llamo Harry – Me preguntaría si Ron pudiera pasar las vacaciones en Privet Drive para después ir a la Madriguera-

-Me parece una excelente idea Harry-

Cuando los Weasleys se iban Harry tomo a Ginny de una mano y al llevo aparte

-Ginny yo…-empezó a decir Harry

-Se que me amas pero tienes miedo de perderme, ya lo se, ya me tengo que ir-dijo Ginny soltandose de Harry

-No Ginny e iba a decir que lo comprendí y que quiero estar contigo , claro eso si tu quieres-

-Claro que quiero-y agarro a Harry por la playera y lo jalo hacia ella y le dio un beso , un beso tierno, plagado de amor y de deseos de ser felices, por fin después de lo que les perecieron horas se separaron .

-Ginny, mi vida mi cielo, mi ángel ¿Quieres ser mi novia, de nuevo?- pregunto Harry

-Solo si prometes no volver a dejarme-

-Lo prometo-

Y se fue agitando su larga melena que volvía loco a Harry

-Bueno Ron vamos con mis tíos-

La semanas pasaron y Ginny y Harry se mandaban cartas todos los días, lo que ya traía loco a Ron .Estos se divertían mucho ya que Ron se la pasaba haciendo magia enfrente de Dudley y este salía corriendo.

Durante los días estos planeaban su viaje al Valle de Godric, que seria una semana después de la boda y hablaban sobre los posibles lugares donde podrían estar escondidos los horrocruxes.

Finalmente el día del cumpleaños de Harry llego , al despertar vio una cantidad enorme de regalos al pie de su cama y despertó a Ron.

Empezó a abrir sus regalos en los cuales se encontraba Historia de Hogwarts- regalo de Hermione, una snitch- regalo de Ron, diesiciete pares de calcetines-regalo de Dobby, una navaja-de parte de Hagrid, un gurdiraiz-de Luna, una recordadora- Neville, un anillo que le regalo Ginny y que no se quitaba para nada y cuando estaba abriendo el suéter de le señora Weasley.

¡Plaf!

Una motocicleta apareció en el cuarto de Harry, era grande muy grande y tenia una nota.

_Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños , sabes esta motocicleta me perteneció y era de mis pertenencias favoritas , pero decidí que hoy día de tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños la tengas y te haga tan feliz como nos hizo a Remus, James y a mi._

_Sirius_


	2. AL FIN EN CASA

AL FIN EN CASA

Harry no podía creérselo, tenia una moto y encima la había pertenecido a su padrino, pero, como le había podido llegar si su padrino estaba muerto, y donde había estado todo ese tiempo, se le hacia raro muy raro.

-Ron-dijo Harry-¿Cómo habrá llegado la moto aquí?

-No lo se, tal vez Sirius le hizo un encantamiento , de seguro Hermione ha de saber-

-¿Pero que no los hechizos que una persona realiza terminan cuando esta muere?

-Si-respondió Ron no muy convencido

-¿Entonces? Tal vez Sirius no este muerto-sugirió esperanzado Harry

-No lo se Harry, la verdad es que se me hace raro también todo esto , pero por el momento no te preocupes hay que disfrutar de tu moto-dijo emocionado Ron

-Si es verdad hay que probarla-

Los dos bajaron la moto y la pusieron en la acera de Privet Drive se alejaron y la contemplaron , era una moto negra con detalles en rojo, muy grande , majestuosa tal vez seria la palabra para describirla.

Harry se subió en la moto y empezó a hacer como que la manejaba .

-Quítate de ahí-dijo Dudley que habia observado como bajaban la moto y le habia parecido una moto muy bonita y quería que fuera suya-NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO, QUE TE QUITES-dijo Dudley mientras empujaba a Harry que cayo al suelo y miraba a su porcino primo acomodar su enorme trasero en su moto-Te enseñare como es que un verdadero hombre maneja una moto.

Cuando Dudley presiono el acelerador la moto soltó un rugido y empezó a volar, para el asombro de Harry y Ron que veían como la moto subía y luego empezaron a reír por la cara de Dudley cuando la moto empezó a sacudirse y lo tiro, pero al ver esto Harry utilizo su varita y redujo la velocidad de su caída.

-Te mereces eso y mas- le dijo Harry a su primo, que estaba todavía en el suelo y gimiendo de miedo.

En ese momento su tía los llamo para comer, Harry y Ron partieron dejando a Dudley en el piso. Al momento de entrar en el comedor ya estaban sus tíos sentados e hicieron que Harry pusiera la mesa y se sentara a comer.

-Tengo que decirles que a pesar de todo, como me han tratado, y que no me han hecho sentir querido, les agradezco por darme un hogar y tenerme por diecisiete largos años así que gracias, después de comer vendrán por mi y no nos volveremos a ver nunca-repuso Harry

Los Dursley lo pasaron olímpicamente por alto, nada extraño en ellos, la cena transcurrió sin mas eventos.

Finalmente sonó el timbre, Harry y Ron casi se mataban para escapar de aquella horrible comida y ser los primeros en llegar a la puerta. Ron gano y al abrir la puerta se encontró a …

-Ginny me alegro de…-pero no pudo terminar ya que Ginny jalo tan fuerte de Ron que perdió el equilibrio y cayo, pues esta solo quería escuchar, hablar pero sobre todo ver al ojiverde que el gigantón de su hermano tapaba.

-Harry-exclamo Ginny que se lanzo a el y lo beso con mucha intensidad, con la misma intensidad de dos personas que tienen años sin verse

Cuando Harry y Ginny se separaron este pregunto por los demás y vio al señor Weasley y al profesor Lupin examinando su moto.

-Guau-exclamo el señor Weasley -una notochileta-

-Motocicleta-lo corrigió Lupin- esta me parece que la he visto antes como si se tratara de un viejo amigo , pero no puedo recordar-parecía que realmente se estaba ganando un dolor de cabeza

-Es que era de Sirius-dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

-Harry, hijo , ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el señor Weasley

-Bien, gracias-

-Entonces, era de Sirius-repuso Lupin-YA ME ACORDE- grito de repente Lupin asustando a una lechuza que pasaba por ahí –cuando Sirius nos llevaba a pasear en su moto era azul con blanco, pero parece que cuando salio de Azkaban la cambio un poco-dijo Lupin haciendo gestos con las manos

-Solo le hace falta algo para que sea perfecta-dijo Ginny acercándose a la moto, y con su varita cambio los detalles rojos por unos verdes esmeralda-¡Listo!-dijo-¡Ahora combina con los ojos de Harry-

-¡GINNY!-exclamo su padre- sabes que no puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts-

-Pero si nadie se dara cuenta estoy rodeada de mayores de edad-y puso cara de puchero

-Bueno, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Ahora chicos vallan por sus cosas, pero no tuvieron que hacerlo, porque con un movimiento de la varita, los baúles aparecieron junto a ellos pero el de Ron termino volteado y encima se habia abierto dejando caer todos sus pertenencias personales , con ellas una carta que Ginny se apresuro a recoger y le empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Ron:_

_¡Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo estas?, espero que bien, sabes ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y como aunque tratara no podría, pero creo que es hora de decirle a los demás que somos novios, ya llevamos dos meses y creo que es tiempo y aunque me gusta el tiempo que pasamos juntos cuando le robas la capa a Harry-Con razón luego no la encontraba-y Ginny siguió leyendo- creo que es tiempo de que no nos escondamos mas._

_Te amo_

_BESOS_

_Hermione_

Ron arrebato la carta a su hermana, pero todos se quedaron estupefactos, tratando de asimilar las cosas que habían oído

-¿Ron?, ¿algo que quieras contarnos?-pregunto Harry

-Esta bien tengo novia-dijo este

-¿Novia?-inquirió Fred que se acaba de aparecer justo al lado de Ron, el cual ya tenia las orejas rojas y las cuales ya se notaban mas que su cabello.

¿Qué dijiste? Que el pequeño Ronnie tiene novia-dijo George acabando de aparecer también

¡Creí que este día nunca llegaría¡-dijo Fred, haciendo como que se limpiaba una lagrima

¡Por fin haces gala de los encantos Weasley! Fuiste el ultimo en utilizarlos hermanito-dijo George

¿Y Ginny que?-Pregunto Ron

¡Ella los utilizo con Harry¡ So tonto-dijo Fred con un poco de burla

¿Verdad que no pusiste resistirte Harry?-dijo George mirando al chico que se habia sonrojado

-¿Bueno y quien es la desafortunada?-pregunto Fred a Ron, salvando del apuro a Harry

-¿quien fue la pobre chica que las dos bludgers decidieron golpear al mismo tiempo en la cabeza?-siguió insistiendo Fred

-Hermione-dijo al fin Ron

-Enhorabuena-dijeron los gemelos al unísono-Pero lo sentimos por ella-Con lo que todos se rieron

-Y como nos vamos a ir papa- pregunto Ginny pero su pregunta quedo al aire ya que un taxi del ministerio llego, encogieron los baúles y la moto y los guardaron en sus bolsillos, pero en vez de ir a la Madriguera se dirigieron a una calle con una caseta de teléfono muy bien conocida por todos, al entrar marcaron-seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos- y una voz calida los saludo.

-Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia, por favor diga su nombre y la razón de su visita-

-Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley y Ginny Weasley , escoltando a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley que vienen a presentar su examen de aparición-respondió el señor Weasley y unas etiquetas bajaron por la rampa de las monedas

-Tendrán que someter sus varitas al cacheo en el final del Atrio, El Ministerio de Magia les deseo buenas tardes- dijo la voz mientras bajaban , después de someter sus varitas al cacheo, se dirigieron a examinarse , la prueba consistía en aparecerse desde la sala donde estaban al Atrio, los dos lo hicieron muy bien y les dieron su carnet.

-Bueno ahora desaparezcámonos todos en la Madriguera, Molly ya debe de estar preocupada-dijo Lupin

Y todos desaparecieron, bueno casi todos ya que Ginny no sabia como y estaba enfurruñada porque se habían olvidado de ella muy fácilmente.

-Creías que me habia olvidado de ti-dijo una voz detrás de Ginny –Prometí nunca dejarte y nunca lo haré-dijo Harry que se habia desaparecido detrás de su novia para así tomarla de la cintura y desaparecer juntos.

En el minuto en que Harry piso la Madriguera se sintió en su casa.

-Harry, querido ¿Como estas?-pregunto la señora Weasley al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba y lo dejaba sin aire-Estas pálido y flaco, sube ahora mismo a la habitación de Ron y baja a comer-Harry la obedeció sin miramientos y subió tranquilamente la escalera acompañado de Ron y del amor de su vida solo faltaba…

-Hermione, Luna, Neville ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja a sus amigos a los cuales les dirigía una radiante sonrisa, mientras que su hermano saludaba no verbalmente a su novia y Neville besaba a Luna.

-Si no puedes con ellos úneteles-dijo Harry agarrando a Ginny por la cintura y besándola con pasión.

Los días pasaban rápidamente en la Madriguera en los que los amigos se la pasaban jugando Quidditch, platicando de sus vacaciones y dando vueltas en la moto de Harry que por obvias razones prefería dar un paseo a Ginny que a su malhumorado hermano.

-Y entonces ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida- decía Neville ya que les habían revelado todo lo relativo a la profecía y los horrocruxes.

-Si- le confirmo Harry- y por eso quería pedirles que me ayudaran a encontrar el resto de los Horrocruxes y que vinieran conmigo ya que han demostrado ser muy leales y por eso merecían saber la verdad. Tenemos que vengar a Dumbledore, el dio mucho por nosotros y es hora de que demostremos nuestra lealtad hacia Dumbledore, Hogwarts y el mundo-

¡PLAF¡

Fawkes habia salido de la nada con un pergamino que decía que todo lo que le pertenecía a Dumbledore, era ahora patrimonio de Harry, lo que también incluía al fénix.

Los días pasaron sumamente rápido y con ello la boda de Fleur y Bill (al que solo se le transformaba la cara de lobo)

El día llego y todos estaban nerviosos, cuando la ceremonia empezó salio Fleur tan hermosa como siempre, robando incluso la atención del sol, ya que su cabello brillaba mucho (seguramente su sangre de veela- pensó Harry) y detrás de ella una bella pelirroja con un vestido color oro claro.

La ceremonia empezó y todos escucharon atentamente al funcionario del ministerio , para concluir Bill y Fleur unieron sus varitas y de ellas salio un chorro de vino que le dio a Bill y rosas y arroz que le cayeron al Fleur.

-Y los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- con lo cual estos se unieron en un romántico beso .

Al termino de la boda nuestros amigos bailaron toda la noche , quizá pensando si habría algún otro día de paz como aquel, ya que por primera vez no habían recibido noticias de muertes.

Y los chicos siguieron bailando a la luz de la luna hasta que el sueño los vencio.


	3. EL SEGUNDO INICIO

EL SEGUNDO INICIO

Al día siguiente de la boda, todos se levantaron tarde, cuando estaban comiendo las tostadas, llego Bill.

-Mama, gracias por todo pero Fleur y yo nos tenemos que ir ya que si no nos deja el avión, y no se como funcionen estos trastos muggles-

-¿A dónde van de luna de miel?-quiso saber Ginny

-A Hawaii-respondió Fleur-quiego sabeg como es, dicen que es muy hegmosa-

-Hablando de luna, espero que no haya luna llena en el tiempo en que estén ahí-dijo la señora Weasley recordando la recién adquirida licantropía de su hijo.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control, vamonos cariño, que son deja el cacharro volador-dijo Bill mientras se despedía de su madre y de los demás

-Tenemos que irnos señora Weasley- dijo Harry mientras daba un codazo a Ron, que devoraba la comida que Hermione ya no pudo terminar –tenemos que hacer algo-

Los seis amigos subieron a la habitación de Ron y se acomodaron en las camas y a empezar a planear su viaje a el Valle de Godric

-¿Cómo nos iremos?-inquirió Neville

-Pues nos apareceremos ¿no?-Dijo Hermione

-Si-dijo Harry-pero Ginny y yo nos iremos en la moto, creo que debo de estrenarla-

-Pero Harry ¿y si te pierdes?-dijo algo preocupada Luna

-No me voy a perder, Lupin me dijo que si yo le digo a la moto a donde quiero ir, esta me lleva, es como los tresthals-recordó Harry y bajando la voz para que solo Ginny lo escuchara dijo-Y así pasararemos un rato solo parra nosotros-

-Y cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos-inquirió Ron

-Yo calculo que una semana, si la casa no esta tan destruida, tal vez la podamos arreglar y convertirla en cuartel oficial del ED- dijo algo esperanzado Harry-¿Qué les parece?-pregunto Harry a sus amigos

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea Harry –exclamo Ron –Ahí nadie nos molestara y podremos dedicarle nuestra atención a la búsqueda de los horrocruxes-

-Hablando de los horrocruxes Harry- interrumpió Hermione –estuve investigando-

-¡Que raro!-gruño Ron

- Y Voldemort ha estado en Isla de Pascua, Australia, Egipto, México e Italia-continuo Hermione- Y tal vez haya escondido los horrocruxes en esos países ¿no crees?-

-Tal vez, yo creo que debemos ir para investigar un poco- dijo Harry un poco pensativo.

Los días siguientes, los chicos estuvieron reuniendo las cosa que necesitarían para poder ir al Valle de Godric, como comida, mapas , tiendas de campaña, cantimploras, ropa, libros etc.. Una infinidad de cosas que cada chico llevaba , pero Luna era la que mas equipaje llevaba, incluso mas que Hermione, cuando los chicos le preguntaron cual era la razón de eso ella les respondió

-Es que llevo muchos artilugios para protegernos de los plimpis tragones, heliopatas, gusanos acuavirus, torposoplos, slones y muchas mas criaturas que nos podemos encontrar en nuestro viaje- dijo Luna como si fuera lo mas natural, pero mientras los demás reprimían una risa, sabiendo que no era posible enfrentarse a esas criaturas-

Al dia siguiente era su partida y estaban dando los últimos toques a sus a sus maletas, en la que llevaban todo encogido, cuando se aparecieron los gemelos en la habitación

-Nos enteramos que se va a ir-dijo George

-¿Cómo supieron?- quiso saber Ron

-Te suena orejas extensibles- dijo Fred

- Y antes de que se vallan –

-Queremos darles esto- y les dieron cajas con artículos de su tienda en los que se encontraban los sombreros escudo, distractores , orejas extensibles, polvos peruanos de la oscuridad instantánea y otras muchas cosas que les serian útiles.

-Gracias- dijo Harry

-Y si necesitan mas , solo llámenos con las monedas del ED, y nos apareceremos donde ustedes se encuentren- puntualizo George y con un –plin- desaparecieron.

Al dia siguiente se levantaron muy temprano y dejaron una nota en la cocina de los Weasleys que decía así:

_Queridos señores Weasleys y Orden del Fénix:_

_En vista de que Hogwarts no abrirá , hemos decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y tratar de destruir a lord Voldemort , hoy partimos no podemos decirles a donde porque los pondríamos en peligro, pero les queremos decir que estamos bien , estaremos viajando mucho por todo el mundo y nos pondremos de acuerdo para comunicarnos a través de Fawkes, no se preocupen ya sabemos cuidarnos, pero nos gustaría que les mandaran una lechuza a la familia de Hermione, Neville y Luna explicándoles lo que vamos a hacer._

_Gracias por todo, cuídense, los queremos mucho y esperemos que cuando regresemos ya hayamos cumplido nuestro cometido._

_ATTE Harry, Ginny, Luna ,Hermione, Ron y Neville_

Así que partieron Ron , Luna y los demás se desaparecerían y los esperarían en el Valle de Godric a Harry y Ginny que llegarían por la noche al poblado .

-Al Valle de Godric- le dijo Harry a la moto y esta se elevo, asustando un poco a Ginny que se sujeto con fuerza a la cintura de Harry y sobrevolaron una gran parte de Inglaterra.

-Es hermoso ¿no crees?- le pregunto Ginny a Harry cuando solo veían puntitos de luz abajo ya que empezaba a anochecer y la gente encendía sus luces

-Si mi ángel pero no mas que tu-respondió Harry e hizo que Ginny se sonrojara y lo besara con ternura.

-Te amo Harry-

-Y yo a ti Ginny mas que a cualquier otra cosa-

Por fin llegaron a Valle de Godric después de un largo rato y un incidente con un avión, al llegar vieron que se trataba de un lugar muy hermoso y en la cima de la colina vieron…

-Mi casa- sollozo Harry

Se alzaba majestuosamente una casa en la colina, esta estaba un poco separada de las demás, pero parecía que estaba bien , no se veía daños de las peleas, lo único es que se veía desolada .

Harry y Ginny avanzaron hacia la casa y dejaron la moto enfrente de esta, mientras Harry la veía con nostalgia

-Harry, tengo frió- dijo tiritando Ginny y la cual se veía pálida

Pero ese no era un frió normal es era…

-Dementores-exclamo Harry

Mas de mil dementores se alzaban al inicio del pueblo, y se deslizaban hacia ellos, con las capuchas hacia atrás como preparados para besar a quien se les pusiera enfrente

De la nada salieron sus amigos con las varitas alzadas y observaban como se les acercaban las criaturas, cada vez mas cerca .

Y entonces gritaron al unísono

-EXPECTO PATRONUM-

De la varita de Harry salio un ciervo, de la de Hermione una nutria, Luna soltó a un conejo, Ginny a un caballo , Ron un perro y Neville un hipogrifo

Las oscuras figuras se acercaban y los patronum las repelian, pero eran muchas . los patronum se veían en problemas los superaban con creces y cada vez mantenían a raya a menos dementores los cuales se acercaban mas a Harry y sus amigos, tan cerca que olían su putrefacto olor .Estos se acercaron a Ginny que al verlos tropezó y estaban preparados para besarla.

-NOOOOOOO-grito Harry

Y entonces ocurrio.

Los patronum chocaron y formaron una manticora (bestia con cabeza de hombre, cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión) y una quimera (tiene cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón) unas bestias mitológicas tan raras como peligrosas, que deseguro Hagrid ya las había tenido en su cabaña.

Estas bestias arremetieron contra los dementores y emprendieron una feroz batalla en contra de ellos, la cual fue una batalla sangrienta ya que la manticora picaba a los dementores para posteriormente canturrear mientras devoraba a los dementores y la quimera los destazaba con sus colmillos y los mataba al instante.

En unos minutos ya no había ni uno solo de los dementores los patronum voltearon a ver a sus dueños y desaparecieron .

-Espero nunca encontrarme una de esa criaturas- dijo Ron con miedo en la voz

-Pues no dudes que Voldemort las tenga en su ejercito Ron-dijo Harry dejándolos y encaminándose hacia la casa, y dejo pensando a los demás en las criaturas que Voldemort había reclutado, con muchas esperanzas de nunca encontrárselas y finalmente siguieron a Harry y entraron en la casa.


End file.
